


Fate of a Demon

by Mysterie



Series: Surrounding Shadows [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie





	Fate of a Demon

The sun shone, but it could have been dark. It should have been. No one spoke a word. What could they say? The monk and demon slayer stood stark still as they watched him walk towards them. He had once been a half demon. Had once been their friend. There was no emotion in the amber eyes they'd known. Two purple streaks were barely visable beneath his eyes through the blood that covered him. The wind tugged at his hair as he walked slowly, as if in a daze. In his arms was a young girl, her black hair fell across one of his arms; her school uniform, the one they had gotten so use to, was covered in blood. Her blood. Just as the hands of the half demon was. No, he was no longer a half demon. Something was gone from him. They could only watch as he walked past them without seeing them. As if they were not even there. No one said a word, too afraid of what he might do. Already he had killed; the one who had been their friend had turned on the one who had cared about him most.  
  
The full demon didn't even seem to register that anyone else was around as he continued to walk across the clearing and into the forest that would lead to the well. The well that was the portal to the time the young woman had known. The time that she had come from. Never again would she see her family. Never again would she call out his name, whether to use the spell she had held over him, to call for his help, or even just talk. Never again would she touch the bow and arrows that had been her weapon. Never again would her eyes open to see the Sacred Jewel's glow as only she could. Never again would she speak to her friends. Never again would she smile. Never again would she take a breath. Never again.   
  
It had been all over in a split second. As soon as the wish had been made, the jewel was gone, and he had done it. A split second and she was staring at him with sadness. The last time she would ever look at him. Then, she'd closed her eyes forever; taking with her all he'd known for so long. All he had ever thought he didn't need until it was gone. He knew nothing would ever be the same. He'd become just like every other demon. Attacking without thought or reason. Now the woman he loved, the one who had loved him. Would never know, would never hear him ever tell her just how much she meant to him.   
  
He should cry, but he couldn't. He wanted to howl, but could not make a sound. Never had he known such darkness in the middle of a bright, sunny day. Never had he not heard the song of the birds until today. Never had he seen such darkness, such despair. Never had he been so alone....


End file.
